


Closer

by erinn_bedford



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, Fluff, and make out in the bunker, like to be happy, rufus and jiya deserve more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: When he’s on missions, she misses his hands.Or, Jiya just wants to be closer to Rufus.





	Closer

When he’s on missions, she misses his hands.

Which, when Jiya actually thinks about it, is a weird way of saying she misses Rufus, but it’s the clearest thing in her mind.

Rufus is always touching her. And it’s one of her favorite parts about him, even if every part of him is her favorite part. But the way his hand brushes across her back when he appears next to her, or when he kisses her hair just because, those are the moments she cherishes the most. Her absolute favorite is when they are talking, or on the very rare occasion arguing, and he reaches out and gently runs his fingers through a small strand of her hair, because he can, because they are close enough to each other, because that’s his way of saying hello.

So, when he disappears on missions, whether it for a few hours or a few days, she misses his hands, and the way he touches her.

Jiya doesn’t tell him though. Because she can’t figure out a way of putting into words that doesn’t make her sound extra lame and extra weird.

“What are you up too?”

She also loves that sometimes he’s like magic and shows up exactly when she’s thinking about him.

Rufus presses a kiss into her hair before falling into the chair next to her, passing her a cup of coffee.

“Just thinking.” She replies, taking the coffee and smiling at him, happy he’s home, happy he’s safe, happy he’s hers.

“Dangerous thinking or not dangerous thinking?” He says, appraising her over his coffee cup, but his eyes are smiling.

“Isn’t all thinking dangerous?”

He puts his cup down, his hand close to hers but not touching her.

She wants him to be touching her.

They are close, close enough that she can nudge herself forward a bit and their knees would knock together, but it’s not close enough.

She wants to be able to feel how he breathes. She wants to count his heartbeat through her skin. She wants to be closer to him.

But Jiya knows the stupid chairs in the base room won’t be strong enough to hold both of them, so instead, she runs her finger along his wrist, and knocks her knee against his.

“With you it seems to be.” He says, she wants to hit him, but then he breaks into a smile, and she loves that smile. And then he’s laughing, and she’s laughing, and she’s never thought she could love someone so much, and then Rufus came along.

She loves him, and she knows the time they have is short, short because of the missions, and short because of her stupid vision of him dying, but she doesn’t want to think about that right now. Moments like this don’t have lasting power around the bunker, so she takes advantage of it.

Rufus doesn’t often kiss her spontaneously. Their kisses are usually saved for goodbyes or hellos or when they are alone in her room, with a chair in front of the door so no one can interrupt them.

She thinks maybe that’s why she likes the way he touches her. It’s his version of PDA, his language than only she can understand.

But, when they do kiss each other spontaneously, it feels like magic.

Her lips crash into his, and she almost knocks her chair over in her attempt to kiss him.

Their noses collide, and his teeth catch her lip, and it’s messy, but his hands are on her waist, and he’s laughing, steadying her, saying her name, over and over and over.

“Jiya, hey, Jiya.” He moves her a step backward, away from him, his hands traveling from her waist to her face. “Are you okay?”

He brushes his thumb over her nose, his other hand already tangling in her hair.

“I love you.” She says instead of answering him, because she does, because this moment is special, and she loves him, she loves their stupid, messy lives, she loves the way he can steady her, every part of her from her balance to her mind in a single touch.

Rufus’s face softens just slightly, and he moves and inch closer to her.

“I love you, too.”

She’s careful this time, moving slowly so she doesn’t accidentally collide into his face again.

They’re close. Close enough that when he breathes just before their lips meet, she can feel it. Close enough that when his hand slips behind her back to tug her closer, that she’s forced onto her toes.

Close enough that when her hands slip under his shirt, she can feel his heart beat change.

He pulls back entirely too quickly for her taste.

“We should, um…” His eyes dance over to the door, the slightest bit of worry written across his face.

“You’re right.” Jiya moves to take a step back, but Rufus presses his fingers into her spine, keeping her close.

“Wait.” He glances at the door one last time before pulling her in for another kiss, searing and full of something that makes her think they can continue this once they are behind closed doors.

Because, right now, she doesn’t want to stop kissing him. She doesn’t want to move away from him, to take a step back, to breath. She wants him. She doesn’t want this moment to end.

He pulls away again first, but locks her hand in his. “Let’s go kick Wyatt out of my room, okay?” He reaches up and curls a piece of her hair around his finger before letting it fall. 

She starts to nod, to lean in again for another kiss when the alarms start. And then the base room is swarmed and Rufus is climbing the later, and she’s not going on this trip, but she rushes up the stairs, ignoring Mason and Agent Christopher, and everyone else who is saying her name.

“Rufus!” She grabs him just before he disappears inside, and pulls him back for another kiss, not yet ready to say goodbye. “Come back to me.”

He smiles at her, soft and sweet, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Always.”

Then the doors are closing, and the lifeboat disappears. Agent Christopher and Mason fade into the bunker, and Jiya sits at her computer, and waits.

And she misses his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game of let ignore the finale and pretend that everything is okay. This is my first timeless fic, so I hope I did Rufus and Jiya justice. There is approximately 800 timeless fics, and three of them are Riya centric, so I thought I would give them some love. This fic is entirely based on how Rufus is always playing with Jiya's hair or kissing her hair, and it kills me every time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
